Portable ramp assemblies provide a portable inclined surface on which a user can travel between a lower and an upper elevation, for example, for access over a set of stairs or into a vehicle. Such ramp assemblies include a ramp platform and may include one or more transition plates for providing transition surfaces or resting contacts from a surface of a lower elevation to the ramp platform and from the ramp platform to a surface of an upper elevation.
In some cases, the transition plates are ill-suited or incompatible with the upper and/or lower elevation surfaces, for example, when the upper elevation surface includes a lip or a door jam (see FIG. 7). Hence, there exists a need for an improved portable ramp having improved transition plates and/or extension sections.